central high!
by Ren-stranger
Summary: high school for the alchemist and all they're friends! winry meets the bad boy from her childhood, will they fall in love? wait and see. pairings ed/winry,al/mei, roy/riza, lin yao/lan fan! lots of drama, romance and humor!1
1. Chapter 1

**Central high ch.1**

I don't own fullmetal alchemist. I really wish I did though. This story is

based on the fullmetal alchemist manga and anime of brotherhood.

All the students are 16, and in uniform-will put detail next chapter! Any way on with the story!

Winry woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Ugg ….today's the first

day of school she thought. I cant wait to see Riza, Sheska, Paninya and any

new friends we might make today. I heard lots of new students were coming.

Winry got up out of bed to shower and get dressed. After she was done

dressing she went down to get some breakfast and head to school. There was

a note from her grandmother. The note said- hello Winry dear I hope your

fist day of school is good. I have to work at the shop and get new parts

shipped in, so I will not be home till next Monday. Sorry. Love Pinako. P.s.

no boys!!! Winry laughed at what her grandmother had said. she got some

toast and grabbed her backpack, jacket, cell and I pod. Winry was listening

to her music when she got to school and saw a big commotion, but just

ignored it and went to class. When she got there she saw that Riza, Sheska,

and Paninya were waiting for her at her desk by the window. It looks like

they made a new friend! Winry ran over to them and said hi guys, miss me!?

they all looked up and said hi back and introduced they're new friend to the

group to her. The new girl was Lan fan, she was shy and cute! Winry

thought. Lan fan put her hand out to shake but Winry just grabbed her in a

huge. We're going to be great friends she told Lan fan. They smiled at each

other. They're teacher came in and told them to take their seats, so the girls

had to break up and go sit down. Just as the teacher was starting off Winry

was staring off out the window. There was a bang on the class door and the

teacher stopped what he was doing and went out the door for a minute.

Then came back in to the front of the class. Class we have a group of new

students that seem to be late for the first day of school. Now, now come in

boys and introduce your self's. all the boys walked up to the front of class.

When they were all up there, Winry slowly looked up and was shocked.

Duh,duh,duh………

Cliff hanger or what! Lol.

Please read and review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Central high ch.2**

**I don't own fullmetal alchemist, I wish though.**

**Ok. Here are the details for the school uniforms-girls, skirt: dark blue. **

**blouse: white, short sleeves button up. Tie: black. Vest: dark blue, vest **

**trimming gold. **

**Boys uniforms-pants: dark blue. Blouse: white button up, short sleeves. **

**Tie: black. Jacket: dark blue, jacket trimming gold.**

**Also both uniforms have the pocket watch military symbol on them **

**because it's the school logo.**

**So with that out of the way, on with the story!!!**

**Re-cap**

All the boys walked up to the front of the class. When they were all up there,

Winry slowly looked up and was shocked.

**End of re-cap**

Oh. My. God. All the boys were HOT! Winry looked at them slowly.

Starting at the boy up in front of her side of the room. Then she finally made

her way to the last boy standing at the end. It was hard to see him, then he

stepped forward a little and it took her breath away! It's him, oh my gosh. I

thought I'd never see him again!

But, he **probity (sorry I don't think I spelled it right! )** doesn't even

remember me. she looked down sadly. I mean

look at him! Tall, hot, gold hair, and gold eyes. Sigh, he must have lots of

girls fanning after him.

Winry looked up when the boys were saying their names and finding their

seats. It looks a boy named Roy is sitting next to Riza. Lin Yao is sitting

next to Lan Fan and Al by himself in the front next to an empty seat. Mister

**gorgeous ( I don't know if I spelled it right sorry! ) **himself would be

sitting next to me! eeeeekkkkkkk. What do I do!? Winry you can do this.

She said to herself. I can do this, just act cool don't even look at him and

your safe!

As Ed walked over, Winry just avoided him by looking out the window. For

the rest of the class she ignored him but as she did, it felt as if he was staring

at her the whole time. Winry peeked over her shoulder and locked eyes with

him. She gasped. His eyes had a look of longing and want along with

something else too but Winry looked away quick before she got swallowed

up in his eyes. When the bell rang she was up and out of her seat heading

toward her friends so they could go to lunch. The girls sat at their usual table

and started talking about the new hot boys. Sheska was asking Riza what she

thought of the boys. Riza looked at the girls with a straight face and said that

she liked Roy and he was nice to talk with. All the girls were cheering

saying you go girl! They all looked at Lan Fan and said what about you?

With smirking faces. Well….. said Lan Fan I kind of Lin Yao because hes

funny and sweet, she blushed. Paninya was sitting next to Winry and saw her

looking off into space. With this look on her face. Winry whats wrong.

Winry looked at her and said oh its nothing she mumbled. Oh, ok. Could it

possibly be about one of the new boys, she asked. At this point all the girls

were listening in. kind of said Winry while she blushed. Oh I know. It's

about the one with gold hair said Sheska. Ya she said. Well did you two talk.

No said Winry its completed, I'll tell you guys later, ok. All the girls went

off to their class and it looked like Winry had all her class with Ed, Roy,

Riza, Lin Yao and, Lan Fan .

Finally the last bell rang and it was time to go home. Winry grabbed her

stuff and said goodbye to her friends. On her way home she stopped at the

**gorier(sorry I don't think I spelled it right)** store to get dinner. The whole

time she felt like she was being watched. Then she stopped at the bookstore

and got some manga, Naruto and The Mortal Instruments to read. When she

left the store it was dark out. She was almost home but she started hearing

foot steps behind her and they were getting closer. Winry started walking

faster trying to get home quicker. Then the foot steps started running, then so

did she. Winry tripped over a rock and closed her eyes for the impact. It

never came, she opened up her eyes and saw that the person following her

had caught her. Also taking the impact of her fall, she landed on top of him.

She looked up to see who it was and raised her head. When she did they

were both face to face, only a couple of center miters apart.

**Please read and review. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy. I hope it was long enough. The more reviews I get the fast I will update, ok.! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own FMA**

**Sorry about the late update!**

**When you read and the format is like this **_means what Winry is thinking or right below a re-cap!_

**A/N**

**Re-cap**

_Winry tripped over a rock and closed her eyes waiting for the impact. It never came; she opened her eyes and saw that the person following her had caught her. Also taking the impact of her fall, she landed on top of him. She looked up to see who it was and raised her head. When she did, they were both face to face. Only a couple of centimeters apart._

**End of re-cap**

Winry looked into deep golden eyes. "_Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Ed was the one following me. But why? _ Winry started to blush because Ed still had his arms around her and staring. "Hmmm… Ed, thank you for catching my fall but you can let go of me now". Ed just smirked. "Why? Does this make you uncomfortable"? Ed said with an eye brow raised. Winry just nodded her head yes. "Oh win this cant be that bad for you, we used to take baths together when we were younger". "Ya Ed it was when we were kids! "Come on let go". Ed just held his arms around tighter. "What do I get if I let go? I'll make dinner for you and apple pie, your favorite". "mmm… that sounds good". Ed said as he sat up with Winry in his arms. This put both of her legs on either side of Ed. Edward looked down into Winrys eyes. "Winry you know I missed you". "ya I can hardly tell believe that", Winry spat out while rolling her eyes and looking away from Ed.

_Why would he miss me? When we were kids he was always mean and cold, only sometimes he would show his heart. That's why I tried my hardest to hide my heart from him because I knew he might just break it._

Winry was pulled from her thoughts when Ed grabbed her ass and shoved her most scared spot to rub up agents his hard length. "Win why don't you believe me, the proof is right here". As Ed said this he thrust his hips up to get more friction between them. Both panted and moaned at this.

_He's just playing with me. I have to make this stop before I start to regret. Even though this feels so right._

Winry pushed Ed's shoulders back till he fell over. As fast as she could she got up and grabbed her bags and started running home. She finally got to her front door. As she opened the door, Winry looked back at Ed and saw him standing under a street light. He had his bangs covering his eyes but as he looked up at her. She saw a glint in his eyes that made her go weak in the knees. It felt like forever that they just stood there staring at each other. Then Ed started walking over towards her slowly. Finally Ed was in front of her. He put his right arm around her waist and his left behind her head. Ed put they're foreheads together and "sighed" while burying his nose in her hair taking in her sweet sent. Then he smashed there lips together. Winry gasped and dropped the bags in her hands. When she did this Ed shoved his tough into her mouth and angled winrys head to get better leverage. The kiss was full of nips, sucking and over all _**rough**__._ Winry couldn't keep her eyes open from all the passion of the kiss. Ed smriked agents Winrys lips as she put her arms around his neck and tugging at his hair. His right hand slipped down to her nicely shaped ass and press Winry up hard agents him so she wouldn't escape.

_Why is he kissing me with all this passion! I thought he didn't like me, maybe I was wrong or he's just trying to get into my pant. As well as a pervert! Well I won't be his plaything!_

Winry bit Ed's tough, he growled and pulled back. Glaring at Winry for interrupting him. "You asshole! Winry yelled and slapped him. "What's your problem?" Ed yelled back. "Its you, I wont be some slut ED! Winry screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She turned and ran into the house, up to her room. Once she got there she fell to her bed and couldn't stop crying till she fell a sleep.

Ed stood at the front door then up to the window of Winrys room glaring "I will have you Winry and I will never let you slip through my fingers again! With that

he turned and left.

**Ya, I know they're out of character but I wanted to make Ed dark, mysteries, sexy and perverted. Also to make Winry a little more shy but still stubborn! The next chapter will have what went on in they're past. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

I'm so sorry for not updating in a very, very long time. But I have written the next 3 chapters and will try to have them up soon. Its just taking a while because I don't have much time , and I have to edit, type and send it to my soon to be beta reader! Ya me. But if anyone would like to suggest anything they would like to see happen please tell me. And I will try to put it in or add a special chapter!


End file.
